


Becoming Accustomed To This

by i_eat_men_like_air



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Future Character, Future Predators, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, OMC - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air
Summary: Content Warnings: Seizures, mention of hospitals.
Relationships: James Lester/Lee Argyle, James Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Made for This

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Seizures, mention of hospitals.

‘Why do you think I was made?’ Lee stood between Lester and the future predator, arms outstretched towards the creature. It was bowing in front of him, twitching and writhing under Lee’s amber gaze. Lester stood behind him, silently, watching as the young man stared down the most dangerous creature they’d every encountered. ‘They manipulated me, for this, so I could do _this_ ,’ on the final word, Lee focussed his gaze, bearing down on the future predator until it whimpered and went still.

As the predator stilled, Lee felt the old familiar wave of nausea roll over him. The first time he had been made to do this he had been thirteen, and barely aware of what was happening. The nausea had knocked him over and rendered him unable to move for days. Now, as his legs have way and the seizures began, he felt Lester reach out and cushion his fall with a grunt.

* * *

Lee whimpered, feeling the pain ripple through him as his muscles seized and spasmed. He was dimly aware of voices around him, muttering in concern. The pain increased in intensity, and he cried out from it, reaching out to anyone, anything that was close. He felt something grab his hand, holding it tightly, and the spasms began to lessen. The grip softened a little, and he felt whatever it was stroke his hand gently before he passed back into unconsciousness.

The next thing Lee was aware of was a cool cloth on his forehead. The seizures had passed, mercifully, and all that was left from the effect was a pulsing pain in his temples. The beeps of the medical equipment around him made the pain worse, and he moved to cover his ears.

‘What on Earth’s the matter now?’

Came the clipped, familiar tones of one James Lester.

‘Mmm-noise. Head hurts...water...’

Lee’s mouth felt as if a tiny, furry creature had curled up and died in there. He felt a straw being pressed past his lips and he took a sip. The dead feeling in his mouth lessened slightly, and he smiled.

‘Thanks...’

‘Yes, well, I can’t have you dying of dehydration after all this.’

Lee huffed and slowly opened his eyes. Lester was sat beside him, arms folded, and one eyebrow arched in customary mild irritation. ‘How long have you been sat there?’

‘Oh barely a minute, I came in to check on your progress when you started begging for water like a sick puppy, quite embarrassing really,’ Lester stood up and straightened his jacket, ‘I’ll expect you back at the ARC on Monday.’

With that, Lester nodded at Lee and left the room. Lee looked down and grinned. On the table resting over the bed there was a jug of water, a cup with a straw, and a damp cloth. Maybe he really did care.


	2. Something Clicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester has some realisations about his co-worker and handles them like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Mentions of medical experimentation, brief mention of pregnancy.

Lester stood silently at the door of Lee Argyle’s office. The redhead was hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously on some drawing or another. After the incident with the future predator in the ARC, Lester had been keeping a closer eye on him. He wasn’t worried that the man would do anything dangerous, per se, just that he was now an even more unpredictable member of the team than before. Lee had told the others about his _condition,_ for want of a better word, after he’d returned from the hospital. They’d all been surprised, shocked etc., but after a fairly rigorous bout of questioning they had all given him a big hug and gone about their days. That he was from the future had been the first blow, then learning about what the Ares Foundation had done to him and his mother, and so many others, in the future had shocked Lester more than he was willing to admit. 

‘You’re thinking pretty loudly there, Lester,’ the Irish brogue of Lee’s voice interrupted his musings. 

‘You can’t read my thoughts, Argyle, no matter how advanced your brain is.’

Lee chuckled and stood up, shutting his sketchbook as he turned to face Lester. He looked tired, the amber glow of his eyes dull compared to when he had confronted the future predator. 

‘So what can I do you for?’

‘Well, Cutter and Stephen are off pretending to have day jobs, Abby is busy trying to dodge Connor’s sweaty advances, and I thought it wise to check what our resident mutant was up to.’

‘You’re.....you’re checking in on me? Lester I didn’t know you cared,’ Lee swooned dramatically. 

Lester rolled his eyes, and stalked over to Lee’s desk. It was covered in papers and various pencils and pencil shavings, a textbook titled ‘Radical Mycology: A Treatise on Working with Fungi’ was spread open next to Lee’s battered old sketchbook. 

‘Mycology?’

‘Beg your pardon?’

Lester gestured at the book, arching an eyebrow. 

‘Mycology? Might I ask why you have a book about mushrooms here?’

‘And here was me thinking you’d actually read my CV,’ Lee grinned and flipped the book over, showing more dogears on the pages than Lester was entirely comfortable with, ‘my main field of study, besides general paleobiology, used to be mushrooms. Fascinating little buggers.’

‘I have read your CV thank you very much, nothing in there about mushrooms, regardless of how _fascinating_ they are.’

It was true, Lester had combed through the files of all the ARC personnel, and Lee’s had nothing about mycology or anything even relating to it. Not that it mattered; Lester was grasping at straws to try and continue the conversation with the redhead. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why. 

‘Lester why are you here talking to me about mushrooms?’

‘What?’ Lester answered, not quite as acidically as he would have liked.

‘You can’t have just come here to ‘check up’ on me, surely.’

Lester felt his cheeks heat up a little. It wasn’t like him to lose his cool so quickly, but Lee’s eyes were focussed on him, making him feel as if he were under a microscope. 

‘Well there’s no need to be rude, Argyle, I was simply checking that you weren’t going to grow fangs and claws and start murdering ARC personnel.’

Lee’s eyes darkened a little at that, and a small frown appeared on his face. Lester could’ve kicked himself. 

‘I’m not going to _attack_ anyone, Lester; I’m not an animal. Now if you’re done I have some work to be getting on with.’

Lee turned and sat back on his chair, opening his sketchbook again and silently beginning to scribble. Lester rubbed his temples. He considered saying something, some apology or other, but decided against it, and promptly turned on his heels to leave. He heard Lee shift behind him, and looked over his shoulder, only to see the biologist turn quickly away. 

When he had left, and returned to his office, Lester let out a long, irritated sigh. Blasted man. He thought back to the future predator attack, instigated by Leek, and the image of Lee standing in front of him, arms spread wide kept worming its way to the forefront of his mind. The idiot had stood between him and that horrible monster, and simply stared at it until it died. He was still unsure how to bring up the event with Lee, not knowing what would be appropriate. He knew the man had been shot up with all sorts of unpleasantries while still _in utero_ , including a horrifying amount of future predator DNA, and that his brain and general senses had been drastically altered because of it. He knew that meant the future predators saw a kinship of sorts with Lee; that they deferred to him for some un-Godly reason, and that with enough focussed sonic energy, Lee could kill them. _Sonic energy_. It sounded bizarre to even think the words, but that’s how Lee had described it. _It’s like sonar turned up to eleven,_ had been his exact turn of phrase. He looked out his window and saw Lee walk over to the main computers to chat with Connor, affectionately punching the techie in the arm. 

He really could have kicked himself. _Murdering ARC personnel_ was a distasteful joke and he should have known better. There was just something about the younger man that always made him say the wrong thing. It was infuriating. As he stared down, doing his best to look imposing, something clicked in the back of his brain. _Shit_. He refused to acknowledge it for a moment, then went to his chair and sat down heavily. This was wildly inappropriate. Workplace romantic fantasies were for secretaries and young airheads, not for men such as himself. Particularly not romantic fantasies involving someone assumedly much younger; who also happened to be some kind of genetic mutant; who was also surprisingly good looking from the back, let alone the front...

‘Sir?’ 

Captain Becker stood at the door, looking expectant. 

‘I have the reports you asked me to fill in, if you’re not too busy?’

The soldier smirked, and Lester glared and waved his hand dismissively. 

‘Yes, yes, put them on my desk, I’ll check that they’re up to snuff.’

‘Yes sir.’

Becker dropped the files unceremoniously onto Lester’s desk, before giving a mock salute and trotting down the stairs towards Lee and Connor. Lester groaned, picking up the reports and making a show of reading over them as he watched Becker whisper something to Lee. The redhead turned around in a flash, fixing his eyes, now bright and twinkling, on Lester with a smirk. 

_Shit_. 


	3. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester at home, thinking (ahem) about Lee. This was meant to be short AND YET.....gestures at the chapter.
> 
> COVID-19 imposed isolation (I am at risk lmao) means more updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Masturbation, swearing.

Lester shut the door to his flat behind him, and rested against it for a moment. The ARC had been quiet enough, mercifully, but that twinkle in Lee’s eyes after Becker had whispered in his ear was haunting him. Lee had such beautiful eyes...

Lester groaned, hanging his coat on the coatrack and kicking off his shoes.

The first time Lester had seen Lee Argyle, the redhead had been leaning against the doorframe of his office as Lester berated Cutter for some ridiculous mistake the professor had made. Lee had coughed, and walked into Lester’s office to stand behind Cutter. Lester had been informed by the Minister that another of Cutter’s colleagues would be coming to join the team at the Home Office, but at the time he hadn’t had a chance to read over the new member’s credentials. He had not been expecting someone like Lee. Stephen, while handsome enough, never had any sort of _affect_ on Lester, but when Lee had sauntered in he swallowed heavily. The paleobiologist was a head taller than Lester, with curly length, curly red hair and soft amber eyes. His skin was freckly, and milky pale, and a thin, annoyingly artful mess of stubble decorated his chin. Lester remembered him as he moved to stand behind Cutter, and grinning, showing his incisors, which had seemed sharper than usual. At the time, Lester hadn’t thought to question that particular physical abnormality. 

Lester rubbed his forehead, trying to muss out any more _inappropriate_ thoughts of the mutant. He walked to the kitchenette and put the kettle on, before collapsing onto the soft, white sofa with another sigh. The picture of Lee’s eyes, twinkling gently, moved back into his mind. Clearly the bastard suspected something, although Lester would rather hang himself with his tie than admit that to him. It was hardly proper, even knowing how beautiful the younger man was, how delicate his hands were when he worked, how-

The kettle clicked, cutting off his train of thought, and he quickly put together a cup of tea before returning to his spot on the sofa. He set the cup down on the coffee table. Lee Argyle was going to be the bane of his evening, it seemed. Cutter had introduced him as a specialist in prehistoric flora biology, and an old friend of his and Stephen’s. Apparently they had worked at the university for a while together, and Lee had worked with Stephen in the field several times over the course of their friendship. Cutter seemed very impressed with Lee, and at first glance, Lester had understood that impression. His interest in Lee had only really increased, and now, with the revelation about who he was as a person, that interest had almost peaked. 

When they had moved into the ARC, Lester had caught Lee moving into his new office. He was wearing a shirt that was a little too tight, and jeans that left very little to the imagination. The redhead had been red-faced and sweaty with the effort of moving his desk and books, and Lester remembered feeling a tightness in his chest as Lee had turned to greet him with a wide smile. He was always so friendly, and he had always seemed to genuinely enjoy Lester’s company, even if Lester felt he was fooling himself. And his ass in those jeans...

Lester felt his suit trousers grow a little tighter and groaned. He was so close to resigning himself to this, and his next thought was the final straw.

When they had been dealing with the mosasaur, Lee had been first in line to jump into the water and search for the anomaly. Lester had chanced upon him after the event, peeling off the wetsuit from his pale, bruised body. He had stood silently, watching the scientist as he checked himself over, pressing onto the bruises to test their severity. The milky-pink of his skin was covered in slowly darkening patches of blue and purple, and Lester had drunk in every inch of the man’s chest and back, trying desperately to drag his eyes away. When Lee has pulled the wetsuit all the way off, Lester had gulped, almost too loudly. The bruises covered the rest of the redhead’s body. His ass was-well, Lester didn’t have much to compare it to-in his opinion, Lee’s ass perfect. An urge to sink his teeth into it bubbled up and was quickly suppressed. That was decidedly _not_ appropriate workplace behaviour. 

Present-day Lester pressed his palm to his crotch, grunting at the relief, and unzipped his trousers in resignation. He unbuttoned his silky, soft boxers, and pulled out his erection with a sigh. Lee, flexing and beautifully bruised, was at the forefront of his mind, and he began to jerk himself off. He ran his palm over the head of his cock, exhaling softly at the sparks that the movement sent through his crotch. He cupped himself firmly, pulling at his foreskin and massaging his cock. Every stroke was accompanied by a thought of Lee, focussing on his neck, on his ass, on every place Lester wanted to suck and bite as much as the man would let him. He groaned, moving one hand to play with his balls, rolling them gently between his fingertips. His erection was beginning to leak precum, and he thrust into his fist, whining near-silently at the extra lubricant as it eased his way. He saw Lee in his mind’s eye, falling to his knees in front of him with his eyes wide and trusting, taking Lester’s cock in his mouth without question. He could almost _feel_ the heat of the man’s mouth on him. Lee would do whatever he said, and he could see the man’s head bobbing in his lap, suckling at him in earnest, moaning around him, opening his throat and letting Lester fuck into him softly. Lester groaned at the picture, imagining his hands tangled in Lee’s hair, pressing his cock further into the man’s mouth. He wanted to fuck him, badly, and picturing Lee bent over his desk, spreading himself out, ready to be entered, pushed him over the edge. He cried out, his back arching in surprise as his climax overtook him, fireworks exploding between his legs as he squeezed himself through. Lester felt his body go limp, and paused to catch his breath.

He breathed deeply, swallowing hard, and immediately rubbing his forearm over his eyes as he noticed the cum soaking into his shirt. Lester grumbled in disgust, both at himself and at the state of his clothing. Filthy, middle-aged men should _not_ be allowed to fantasise about fucking their co-workers in semi public places. He looked at his rapidly cooling cup of tea in annoyance and wiped his hands on his shirt; it was already ruined anyway.

Lester pulled off his grubby clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket, then turned on the shower. That final image of Lee, spreading himself over Lester’s desk, was burned into the back of his mind. His cock gave a pathetic twitch of interest, and he frowned down at the offending body part. 

‘Stop that,’ he muttered out loud, before climbing into the shower and desperately trying to wash himself clean of the _‘I’m going to be arrested for workplace harassment’_ feeling. As he finished scrubbing himself and wrapped himself in a soft towel, he heard the familiar beeping of his mobile phone. _Oh for God’s sake_. 

‘What?!’ he snapped, not bothering to check the caller ID.

’Bad time, Lester?’

He could have thrown the phone out of the window as that soft brogue kissed at his ear. 

‘What? Oh, no, Argyle. What is it?’ 

‘Are you hungry?’

’I beg your pardon?’

’I said are you hungry? Just because I’m kind of close to your house, and I‘m hungry, so I thought you might be as well.’

’Argyle, how on Earth do you know where I live?’

’I have an address book, Lester,’ Lee chuckled softly, ‘I need everyone’s addresses for Christmas cards.’

_Of course he bloody does_. Lester rubbed his eyes. 

‘I’ve just gotten out of the bloody shower, Argyle.’

’Ah, so I suppose asking what you’re wearing would be inappropriate.’

Lester barely stopped himself from spluttering in surprise.

’Argyle, you know I could have you done for harassment?’

’Will you?’

Lester considered his options. He had just jerked off to a fairly graphic fantasy of the man who was now, seemingly, asking him out for dinner. He was in a towel, and his hair was a mess, and he was already prepared to collapse into bed. Going out to dinner with Lee Argyle was not something he was in any way prepared for. He sighed.

’No, Lee, I won’t report you to HR. I’ll be down in a moment.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Eventual fluffy stuff on the way, along with some smut and angst. Any chapter specific content warnings will be put in notes at the start of each chapter.


End file.
